This is Me
by Go Titans
Summary: No one is going to stop me. This is real, this is me Oneshot Songfic


Disclaimer: I own nothing related to High School Musical in this story or the lyrics.

**Always been the kind of girl**

**That hid my face**

**So afraid to tell the world**

**What I've got to say**

**But I have this dream**

**Right inside of me**

**I'm gonna let it show**

**Its time to let it show**

**It's time to let you know**

**To let you know**

_Flashback_

_Gabriella hated parties and here she is in the dark sitting on a couch at the back of the room as everyone in front of her were drunk, obnoxiously talking, and dancing like animals in heat_

"_This isn't me… why am I here anyways. Oh right… I'm the captain of the football player's girlfriend. One of the most popular girls… I apparently have an image to uphold. This isn't the real me… why can't I just show the real me. Wait I know why, I'm too chicken to do so" as she sat there scolding her self_

"_Hey, what is a pretty girl like yourself just sitting here alone in the dark while very one else is having fun" stated a guy who just sat by her. She wasn't able to get a good look at him since it was too dark all she could see was the class ring that was shining from time to time_

"_This isn't my type of scene" she simply stated. She ignored the fact that she couldn't see him; he didn't seem drunk and actually seemed interested in why she was just sitting here_

"_Then why are you here. You could be somewhere else doing something that you actually enjoy" he replied as if it was an obvious fact_

"_I wish I could. I could never do what I actually wanted nor dress the way I want to. I guess I'm just afraid to show who I really am and how everyone will act" she said as she sighed. She couldn't believe she was telling this to a total stranger_

"_Well I think that you should let your true self shine. You shouldn't be afraid to say what you want, wear what you want and do what you want. Your real friends would support you no matter your choices and those are the only people who matters" the guy kindly said_

"_You know what. I will, soon as Monday comes I will show the school who I really am. Nothing and no one will stop me; my true friends will stick by my side. Anyone who leaves me or criticize me was never a friend to begin with" she confidently said as she got off the couch and left the party leaving the guy sitting there with a soft smile playing on his face_

_End Flashback_

**This is real, this is me**

**I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now**

**Gonna let the light shine on me**

**Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in**

**No more hiding who I wanna be**

**This is me**

Monday came as Gabriella boldly stepped into the hallway of East High receiving numerous looks from her classmates.

Suddenly her boyfriend came stomping towards her and dragging her to a near by empty classroom

"What in the worlds do you think you are doing?" he furiously said

"I don't know what you are talking about Drake" she innocently said

"Don't play with me here. I have an image to uphold and dating a homely nerd is not part of it. What happened to your clothes, make up and your straight hair?" he sternly demanded

"I have to live up to your image by dressing in clothes that are too small, wear tons of make up and have straight hair. If you knew me you would have known that it wasn't me at all. I personally think that I look great. I feel refreshed with the whole minimal make up look; I like my naturally curly long hair. I have a nice white fitted tunic, dark washed skinny jeans and a pair of white pumps to match. You don't think I look great? Oh right… you don't. Apparently I am unattractive and nerdy, thanks for the compliment. If you don't like the way I look then I guess we are over" she assertively said

"Fine but don't come begging me to take you back when everyone leaves you and you become a nobody" he said darkly before shoving his way past her towards the door. A minute later she slowly opened the door only to be shoved back in

**Do you know what it's like**

**To feel so in the dark?**

**To dream about a life**

**Where you're the shining star**

**Even though it seems**

**Like it's too far away**

**I have to believe in myself**

**It's the only way**

**This is real, this is me**

**I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now**

**Gonna let the light shine on me**

**Now I've found who I am**

**There's no way to hold it in**

**No more hiding who I wanna be**

"Sharpay! What are you doing? We are going to be late for Drama" she stated, shocked at the fact that her best friend just shoved her back in the room

"Chill Gabi, Ms. Darbus never minded that we are late. We are just her T.A. not one of her students plus we just usually sit there anyways unless she wants one of us to demonstrate something. It seems like you finally got the courage to show the school what you're really made of and I am proud of you for that"

"Thank you, know me Shar and you have heard me complain numerous times. It was just bleak going from day to day acting like someone I'm not just to please the crowd and the guy. I just lost myself. You know how many times I said that I'd just be my self but it never happened. Now my dreams have come true. This is real, this is me. I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be. No more Drake means no more having to act, dress and look a certain way for him and everyone else. I am here to please myself, I've found who I am and there is no way I'm going back to what I was before. The whole school will see who I really am, like it or not" she said firmly

**You're the voice I hear inside my head**

**The reason that I'm singing**

**I need to find you, I gotta find you**

"Gabriella Skylar Montez! Where did you get this boost of confidence? I have been trying to get you to be yourself forever" exclaimed Sharpay

"Drake dragged me to a party over the weekend and as usually I just sat in the back. That night this guy just come and sits by me. Some how he knocked some sense into me, I guess it just took a strangers perspective to make me realize what I have always wanted. I know that you have been saying the same thing but it was just different from a stranger. It was nice. I never got to find out the person who helped me. He is the reason I am doing this, if it wasn't for him I would still be everyone's puppet. I've got to find him, I didn't see his face but I know he goes to this school because I saw his class ring. I have to find him and thank him" she stated with determination

**You're the missing piece I need**

**The song inside of me**

**I need to find you, gotta find you**

During her break and free period she had been looking for the guy who helped change her life. She didn't know what she was looking for but knew that she will know it when she finds him.

She is currently at lunch looking around as she again tried to find him in the cafeteria

"Gabriella, are you even listening to me?" Sharpay impatiently asked

"Sorry Shar… I wasn't paying attention" she sadly stated as Sharpay's face softened

"I know you'll find him. If you were meant to find him you will. He found his way to you that night and maybe he will find his way to you again" Sharpay softly said

"Maybe… I think I am going to leave. I don't feel so hungry right now. I'll see you in class Shar" as she grabbed her tray of food and dumped it out before leaving

She was now currently in the gym sitting on the bleacher with her elbows at her knees and her face in her hands

"You look beautiful today. I guess you took my suggestion into consideration and followed through with your plan. I'm proud of you Gabriella" he said as he entered the gym and sat by her. She lifted her face from her hand and looked at the guy who helped her

"Troy? You're the one I talked to that night. You were the missing piece that gave me that extra push and finally do something about my life?" she asked as he just shrugged

"Missing piece?" he asked with curiosity

"Yes, missing puzzle. My friends and family have all been saying why I am doing this to myself. They have been trying to do something because they could see how miserable I was. All of their comments didn't really affect me. It made me really want to show people who I am but I never got the courage. You were the missing piece, once you said what you said; everything just clicked and came together. You gave me the courage to take actions and I thank you" she softly said

"I really didn't do anything. I said the same thing everyone else said, I guess it just took one more person to say it and I am glad I was that person. I know that we really don't know much about each other but you have been in a few of my classes and have been my partner for a few projects. I know you're a good, kind hearted person; you are nothing like those people you hang out with. You don't have to change your appearance for someone to like you. There will be people who like you for who you really are and those people will be the most important people in your life" he melodiously said

**This is real, this is me**

**I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now**

**Gonna let the light shine on me**

**There's no way to hold it in**

**No more hiding who I wanna be**

**This is me, this is me**

"I'm really glad you sat next to me that night or else I might not be where I am now. I have found myself and I know where and who I'm supposed to be now. I was never meant to be with those superficial people and I know that being my self is a reward in itself. I am going to proudly walk the hallways as Gabriella Montez, and not as Drake's girlfriend and not as the most popular girl in school, just plain old Gabriella Montez. This is me and there is no holding back or hiding behind a façade"

"Sitting next to you was not an accident. I knew who you were and I knew you didn't like that type of party. You personality didn't really matched your appearance; you are a smart, gorgeous, fun loving, light hearted person. Not like the way Drake portrayed you or the way you portrayed yourself. When we did projects together I didn't see the girl who hangs out with Drake or the others. I saw a more reserved quiet girl who would rather be at home watching a movie instead of being at a party and I hope that one day I will be watching movies with you on Saturday nights" he amiably said as the bell rang. He extended his elbow as she linked arms with him and gave him a kiss on the cheek

"Thank you, and hopefully it won't just be Saturday nights" she quietly said before the both of them walked out the gym and to their next class with a tender smile playing on both of their faces

**Now I've found who I am**

**There's no way to hold it in**

**No more hiding who I wanna be**

**This is me**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Song: This is Me- Demi Lovato acoustic version**

**I recommend people to listen to it. It is a very lovely song, I personally like this version better than the one that was in the movie**


End file.
